His Gryffindor Minx
by DarkPhoenixRises
Summary: It's a new era at Hogwarts. is there a new golden trio? has the rivalry between Malfoy/Potter changed to Parkinson/Weasley? it's the last year of school for them which includes a lot of twists, turns, tears and heartbreaks. RW/SM ASP/OC. rated M for language and teen drinking.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except the original characters I create. **

**_Author's Note: I'm so sorry to all my readers who think I abandoned this story. obviously I didn't. I deleted it so I can revise it and hopefully make it better for my readers. _  
**

Prologue

Life is all about the moments. Or that's what she was thinking right now, in this moment.

Sometimes life can change in a flash. Sometimes life will feel like it's slow. Sometimes moments take your breath away. Sometimes there are bad moments that you will remember for the rest of your life. Point of her thoughts, life was all about the moments. In this moment of her life, she was happy. Or can someone truly feel happy? She didn't act like she knew everything there is to know about life but she liked to reason why she was currently wondering if someone is allowed to be truly happy is because of the situation she was currently in. How did she get herself in this situation? For falling in love? For being happy? For trying to keep her head down and mind her own business? She couldn't decide which one it was. Whatever the answer was, she was still in this situation.

The person who got her into this situation asked her, "Would you be willing to sacrifice yourself for the ones you love?" She pondered the question. She didn't want to answer unless she had the correct one. So she was currently wondering what her answer would be. When did sacrifices have to become so difficult? When you're a baby, everything is easy. You sacrifice a pacifier (or binky), a bottle, a "blanky" and a diaper. When you're hungry, you cry. When you have a soiled diaper, or when you're sleepy, or when you're thirsty, you cry. When you grow older, everything changes. When you're going through a problem, how do you ask for help? You can't just cry and expect people to cater to your every need. And what if you do ask for help and people turn you away. They reject your need for help. What then? Yes, when did life get so difficult?Sacrifices also become more difficult. You sacrifice your happiness for someone else that needs more happiness than you. Whichever situation you find yourself in, the sacrifices are harder to choose.

After really thinking about the question, her answer would be yes. Yes, she would sacrifice herself for the ones she loved. The answer would always be yes. Her answer was going to hurt the people she loves, but if they really knew the question she was asked, they would never understand until they themselves were put in a situation like this. It's funny how life works. One person is given a difficult question and they give an answer, but the people they love will not like that answer. Then the people they love will be put in a situation like this and they give the same answer, but people will still not like it. She felt like laughing humourlessly at everything right now. That wouldn't solve anything though.

How is she supposed to get out of this situation? How can she walk away without a scratch? She couldn't. She had to sacrifice herself so the people she loved will be safe. That's the only thing she could hope for right now, their safety. As she stretched out her arms to wait for the inevitable, she was thinking about her life and the things she managed to accomplish. Like a closer bond with her parent's (even though teens are supposed to loathe their parents), making amends to the mistakes she made with her brother, having best friends for life, graduating from high school (or close to graduating), having a career goal set in mind and having the best family a person could ask for, the Weasley's, Potter's, Lovegood's, Longbottom's and various others that she couldn't think of quick enough.

What is considered living a fulfilled life? What if someone were to be a doctor? Is that considered a fulfilled life? Having no time for anyone or anything in college because they are too busy studying. Even after college, having no time for anyone or anything because they are so busy working. Are the accomplishments considered living a fulfilled life? Or the moments? Who decides? In the end, it's the person who's wondering about it that decides. No one else can decide what a fulfilled life is except they themselves. So, yes, she felt like she lived a fulfilled life. So far.

She wished she could have lived a longer life; to have kids and grandchildren, watch them grow; grow old with someone she loves; she didn't expect to change the world, but she hoped to make a small difference; and have a career as a powerful, yet helpful woman. She couldn't have those wishes right now though. It wasn't what the fates decided for her. Why did fate have to deal such cruel hands to people? She wouldn't want that kind of job, having to make difficult decisions. Fate wasn't a job to someone though.

The last two things that she would remember before darkness engulfed her would be a flash of green light and the two most dangerous words in the Wizarding World: _Avada Kedavra_.

**Next time on His Gryffindor Minx: it's back to school for all the 7th years. some of which include Albus, Azalea, Scorpius, Rose, Kianna, Mimi and many others. what will their last year in school have in store for them? will they get through the school year unscathed? we'll have to wait and see. stay tuned because this year will be a roller coaster ride for them. **

**O.o**


	2. The Unsaid

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except my original characters and plots.**

**_A/N: I am SO sorry to you all, my readers. a little explanation. I felt this story didn't really have a strong storyline. Now I have added more in hopes it's a better read for everyone. I will TRY, not promise, to keep up with updates. basically this story will still have same aspects of the last one before I took it down. I just wanted to start over. I still have the old chapters, I'm gonna update them, so hopefully updates will come quicker for you all. one more time, i am sorry. enjoy :)_**

The unsaid

As Rose Amelia Weasley stepped onto Platform 9 ¾, she mostly just saw steam from the train fogging over the platform. She couldn't really make out anything or anyone so she just waited for her parent's and brother to come through the barrier.

As she waited, she thought about the upcoming year. Another year. Hopefully she could just get through this year with no problems. Fortunately, it was her last year. Probably everyone else would be sad to be stepping onto this platform for the last year, but she was grateful. Not really happy or ecstatic, just grateful.

Her younger brother, Hugo, stepped through the barrier followed by Ron and Hermione Weasley. They made their way through the steam, weaving around other people and their belongings. Several minutes later they found her Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and her cousins Albus and Lily. "Last year for Rose and Albus. Are you sad that it's your last year?" her dad asked while looking between Rose and Albus. She merely nodded, not wanting to voice her true feelings. Albus on the other hand started talking about how he would miss getting on the train every year and going to Hogwarts. She tuned out their conversations.

She didn't mind the train ride; eight hours of spending time with her two best friends and catching up on each others holidays. Thinking of her two friends, Rose looked around the platform, trying to spot them through the thick crowd. After a minute of searching she remembered that she didn't have to look. All she had to do was stop and listen. She closed her eyes and strained her ears, listening to random conversations between other people.

"Mo-om! I'm almost 17 and you're still fussing over me and my clothes. Who cares if they're wrinkled or full of lint? I'm almost of age now. You got to stop coddling me."

"Kianna Charlotte Vane, I am your mother and you are my one and only baby. I can coddle you right until you're 60 years old if I want. 37 hours of labor, Kianna, 37."

"Oh puh-lease! You're still riding that hippogriff. So what if you were in labor with me for 37 hours. That excuse would have worked if I was 12 or something but I'm 16 now."

"Exactly! 16. Not 17."

"Argh! You're so difficult sometimes!"

Rose giggled to herself and turned to her left, peering around her family. A few feet away she saw Kianna standing with her mom, Romilda Vane. She made her way over and stood beside Kianna. "Hey Kianna. Hi Mrs. Vane."

"Please, Rose, Mrs. Vane is my mother and I am not married. Call me Romilda."

Rose nodded and smiled. "How was your summer?" she asked and turned to face Kianna.

"Boring. How was yours?"

"Meh. About the same. Want to find Mimi?"

"PLEASE!" Her eyes went wide with relief. Romilda cleared her throat and gave her daughter a look. "I mean, yes. I would like that." Romilda nodded once and started talking to other people on the platform.

Rose raised one eyebrow. Kianna just waved it off with her hand and started walking. Rose fell in step with her. "Really though, how was your summer, Rose?"

Rose sighed and said quietly, "Hugo this and Hugo that, as usual. Seriously, he was done being cute when he turned 8. How long are they going to keep it up?" Kianna only shook her head in response. "Whatever though. My family talks about Hugo enough. We don't need to add to it. How was your summer?"

"My mom dragged me all over the place and kept talking about the days when I didn't talk back. I'm tired of being an only child with a single mother. She needs a distraction. She's putting all of her attention on me and I don't like it. It's driving me crazy!"

"Parents." was Rose's reply while shaking her head.

After wandering the station for five minutes, they finally found Mimi and her mother Cho. "Make sure you pass with excellent grades this year, sweetie. It is your last year after all."

"Yes, mother. I promise to make you proud."

Cho smiled and patted her daughter on the shoulder.

"MEEMERS!" Rose and Kianna screamed at the same time and engulfed Mimi in a hug.

"Guys! What did I say about doing that to me? You know it scares me!"

"That's why we do it." Kianna said with a huge grin.

"Let's go reserve our spots on the train before it gets full." Mimi suggested.

They picked a compartment at the back of the train. They put their trunks away and stepped back onto the platform to say one last goodbye to their families before the train left for Hogwarts. Rose found her parent's again. Her mom was hugging Hugo and telling him to have a good year and to behave.

Just as Rose was about to say goodbye she remembered something, '_You've disappointed me, Rose. I can't believe you would embarrass me like this.'_ The words cut off her air circulation and what she was about to say caught in her throat. Whenever she remembered those words, it always twisted like a rusty knife in her stomach and she always had to suppress a tear. No parent should ever say that to their child because they would always remember it.

Her mom was holding out her arms for a hug. The only thing Rose could do was wave and bolt for the train as fast as she could before tears started forming. She got to her compartment and took a seat beside the window, leaning her head against it. She spotted her mom and saw the hurt look on her face. If only her mom knew she was hurt too by the words her mom said about a year ago. Before she could dwell on it anymore her two best friends stepped into the compartment and closed the door. She immediately pretended to be asleep so they couldn't see the hurt look in her eyes. She couldn't deal with her friends' questions just yet. They'd be able to see right through her lies and half answers.

...

As she was pretending to sleep, she started thinking about her first year at Hogwarts. It wasn't as exciting as everyone made it out to be, at least to her anyways. If people were to really stop and think about it, it's a scary first experience. Only 11 years old and getting shipped off to an isolated place in the middle of no where. Not able to see your family until Christmas break. It's pretty frightening.

Of course she couldn't actually voice any of her opinions, who would listen? All of her other family were excited. If they thought she wasn't excited, they would have thought she was crazy. When she got there, it was hectic. Students everywhere, it took her awhile to find her cousin Albus.

Her parent's told her about Hagrid but she didn't believe them when they said he was tall. Instead, he was HUMONGOUS. The way he was yelling around too (well that's how she saw it but really, he was saying 'firs' years'). As big as he is and as tiny as she was, she was scared out of her wits. She couldn't help but cling to her cousin Albus.

Then there was the boat ride to the castle and hearing stories about the giant squid. Who the heck has a giant squid just swimming around in their lake? What if it were to snatch one of the kids from the boats?

As the castle came into the view, all the other kids gasped and pointed and thought it looked so awesome. Rose, on the other hand, couldn't help but think it looked like an eerie haunted house. She watched a lot of ghost hunters and what not as a kid and they always investigated a castle or two. She laughed at the thought of them finding the castle ghosts and seeing them so plainly with the naked eye. She wondered what they would do. Attack them with questions about the afterlife or ask them why they are still wandering around the castle.

Her mind always came up with the weirdest things. She always found that she giggled to herself. Sometimes people question her sanity but she didn't care. It was her own inside jokes that she hoped to find best friends to share them with. She didn't really want to be best friends with her cousins. She would be too closely related to share private details with them. Once sorted into her house, she decided she would try to find friends.

She was so deep in thought, she found herself waiting outside of the great hall before she realized where she was. Her palms started sweating and her heartbeat started racing, it didn't show on her face though. She was always good at hiding her feelings. As they walked into the Great Hall, all eyes were on them, making her feel self-conscious. What if she tripped? If anything, she was glad she wasn't the type of person to accidentally fart when they were nervous. It made her smile and relax a little.

As they were getting sorted, a little girl started crying when the hat was trying to sort her. When the hat called out her house, Gryffindor, the girl jumped and started bawling even more. Rose decided then and there to get to know that little girl, hopefully becoming friends with her. Five students later, another little girl sat on the stool. She actually started arguing with the hat and literally yelling at it. Everyone watched with bated breathe and trepidation about what would happen. Two minutes later the hat yelled Gryffindor. The little girl stomped to her table and sat down beside the crying little girl. Rose smiled and also wanted to be friends with that girl, two completely opposite girls. Rose would be the one to balance them both.

Rose of course was sorted into Gryffindor immediately when the hat was put on her. The one that had the entire school shocked though was Albus Severus Potter being sorted into Slytherin. Nobody knew what to say. Rose was proud of her cousin though. Not following traditions, swaying from the path of the Potter/Weasley last name. She wondered why he was so scared of being put in Slytherin in the first place.

After dinner, the houses followed their respective Prefects to their houses. The whole place being made of stone, it was bound to be cold. And it was, Rose found herself shivering. As she lay in bed that night, she wondered if she would become good friends with her three roommates.

Three weeks later she remembered being lost for four hours on one of the many floors of Hogwarts. She just huddled in a corner and cried quietly. Her cousins had to find her using the Marauder's Map. After being found, one of her cousins always tried to hover near her protectively and she wouldn't hear of it. She didn't mind her family, but sometimes it was all too much for her. She would rather have her own friends.

She was jerked awake by Kianna. She smiled to herself but didn't show it on her face, of course her friends wouldn't let her sleep. "Oh, my darling Prince Charming" she said while feigning sleep and trying to grab Kianna.

"Rose! Wake up!" Kianna slapped Rose lightly.

"Ow! You could've been more lady like in waking me up. Talk about a rude awakening."

Kianna scoffed and replied, "You weren't even sleeping anyways. We know when you're sleeping."

Rose only gave Kianna a questioning look but she did not elaborate any further. "Well, how do you know when I am actually sleeping?"

"Like we'd tell you." Kianna said and walked out of the compartment.

Rose would drop it for now but bring it back up later. "So why did you wake me up?"

"You mean why did I fake wake you up?" Rose just rolled her eyes and kept quiet. "Because I'm hungry and didn't want to go to the trolley by myself."

"Kianna, do you always need me or Mimi to hold your hand for everything?"

"Yes." She replied with a goofy smile.

Rose sighed dramatically but didn't actually mean it.

As they got to the trolley, Kianna bought her sweets first, considering how narrow the train was. Once Kianna was done buying her sweets, she stood where Rose stood previously and waited for her to buy something. As Rose was looking down at all the sweets, she couldn't make up her mind.

As she was looking at all the sweets, her hair came down from behind her ear. She wasn't used to having her hair straight. It had always been naturally bushy until this past summer. She finally had enough and bought a muggle hair straightener. It was worth it because she loved how it looked straightened.

A sexy voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hey there."

Rose recognized the tone right away as Scorpius Malfoy's. '_Must be hitting on a girl before school even starts since he's using that tone_' Rose thought to herself. Whenever he used that tone with girls they always melted or sighed or fanned themselves dramatically.

"Cat got your tongue?"

At that Rose looked around inconspicuously and saw no other girl but her. She suppressed a laugh and looked up to smile at Scorpius. "Why, hello Scorpius. Good summer?"

The many emotions that flashed across his face was priceless. "Rose?! Wha… I… um…"

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day Scorpius Malfoy at a loss for words." Rose paid for her sweets and turned to Scorpius one last time. "Bye handsome" she said with a wink and a little wave. She could've sworn she saw a little blush but he hid it well. As she walked away, she swung her hips a little.

"What was that about?" Kianna asked with excitement in her voice.

"Scorpius used his 'I want to fuck you' tone on me."

The two girls shared a look and started laughing loudly. It wasn't that they didn't like him, no. It was that he never used that tone on Rose or her two best friends. Sure, they agreed he was hot but he was just… Scorpius. There really wasn't an explanation for him. And she didn't really like judging a book by its cover anyways. She always tried to remain good natured when it came to judging. Good natured meaning she didn't judge until proven guilty. As the saying goes, innocent until proven guilty. Of course there were exceptions for people like Voldemort.

She was sitting down in their compartment before she realized she zoned out from thinking. She tended to do that sometimes.

"So, Rose, we found something for you over the summer." Mimi spoke up for the first time since the train ride started. "It took us awhile to find it but we did. Kianna and I pooled our money together and bought it. We hope you like it." Mimi finished while handing Rose a small paper wrapped gift.

"You guys! I didn't even get you anything." Rose said as she accepted the gift.

"Oh, don't worry. It didn't cost that much. It's more the sentimental value for buying it." Kianna reassured.

Rose hugged her two best friends and started to tear the wrapping paper off of the gift. It was a small jewelry box, bigger than a ring box but not by much.

"We remembered how much you love them and you won't find it in any store, muggle-wise or wizard-wise. Rose was trying to remember what she loves so much as she opened the red velvet box. Not even thirty seconds went by before she dropped it like it burned her hands.

"Get it away from me! Get it away!" Rose screamed. She started panicking and folding her knees up to her chest.

"Rose! What's wrong? I thought you loved hair barre-"

"DON'T say that word! JUST GET IT OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Rose screamed with true fear in her eyes. Her heart was racing, tears were stinging the back of her eyes, and her lungs felt like there was a huge pressure on them not letting her breathe properly. She started taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

Mimi picked up the hair barrette and put it in her bag. They were at a loss for words as Rose put her forehead on her knees, muttering incoherently to herself. They both felt helpless.

_**A/N: Don't hate me for ending it like this *hides* Just what is Rose hiding from her friends? follow my story to find out ;) and why would Hermione say such horrible things to Rose? as the chapter suggests, a lot of unsaid things about to unfold :) **_


	3. The Dilapidated Shack

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except the original characters and plot.**

The Dilapidated Shack 

It's a new era at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. A couple years after the second war, all the professors except Hagrid retired. A much needed relaxing retirement is what they deserved after the Battle of Hogwarts. Now, there is a completely new Headmaster and Professors. It was definitely a new era at Hogwarts. School robes were not mandatory anymore, students were allowed to wear any style of clothes, wizard or muggle style; although one rule was absolute, no shirt too low or skirt too high.

For once the Wizarding World could breathe easily knowing it was safe for the time being. Two decades of living in terror took a toll on a lot of witches and wizards. Some families completely fell apart, some didn't survive those two decades. For a lucky few, they picked up the pieces and moved on, paving the way for new witches and wizards.

As the train arrived in Hogsmeade, all the students prepared their luggage. Rose stroked her cat's fur. She felt a little bad for not taking her out of the cage but she couldn't risk her running around the train. She bought her cat when she was first starting school. Before she came to Hogwarts she was attending a muggle school. She had a friend that was obsessed with Pokemon. Once Rose was shown the game, she couldn't help but like Pokemon herself. Out of all the Pokemon, her most favourite was Umbreon. It was a beautiful majestic looking Pokemon.

When she had to choose an animal for school she spotted a sleek black cat with pointed ears and red eyes. She instantly fell in love. She bought the cat and brought it home. Arriving home, she went on the computer and found a picture of Umbreon and showed her mom the picture and her cat. She pleaded with her mom to do charms to make her cat have the gold trimmings like Umbreon. After two weeks of pleading her mom finally gave in. Obviously, she named the cat Umbreon. She was dying to show it to her muggle friend but she forbid herself because it would be impossible for a normal cat to look like Umbreon. For seven years she kept it a secret why she named her cat Umbreon. '_A person has to have some secrets_' she thought to herself.

The carriage ride, the sorting ceremony and dinner passed by in a blur. She was sitting in her dorm with her two best friends. They had one other roommate but she transferred to Beauxbatons in their third year. The three best friends had the dorm to themselves since then. She had Umbreon in her lap and was currently looking at her timestable, trying to figure out the fastest route to get from one class to the next.

"I know why you named your cat Umbreon." Mimi said.

Rose started to panic a little. '_Uh oh. My secret's been found out_' Rose thought. She played stupid as she replied, "Oh? Why did I name her Umbreon then?"

"The term _Umbra_ in latin means shadow. Your cat is pure black with the exception of the gold trimmings. I've never seen a cat with trimmings like that. It's so… majestic."

Rose smiled proudly. "Yes, she's beautiful, isn't she?"

As if sensing she was being praised, Umbreon perked her ears and meowed.

Her friends didn't bring up what happened on the train and she was glad. She wasn't ready to answer any questions yet. The more rational solution would be just to tell her friends why she doesn't like hair barrettes anymore but she just couldn't. She felt ashamed. The last time she tried to tell someone what happened, they told her she should be ashamed. And that's what she felt since then, shame.

...

"Scorpius is staring at you." Kianna whispered to Rose in Potions class.

Rose just shrugged it off. What could she say?

"He's been watching you since that little moment you two had on the train."

"We did not have a moment. He had a lapse of judgement or whatever."

"Then why is he staring at you?"

"I don't know! Focus on the potion."

"We're basically finished the potion!"

"Then read notes! Quit staring at other people staring at other people."

"That sentence didn't even make sense."

"Whatever. Just quit staring. We are not having this discussion."

"Rose! He's hot. Just-"

"No."

"But-"

"Kianna."

"All I'm say-"

"Kianna!"

"Okay! God…"

Mimi giggled. "I wonder what people think when they look at us. We always express everything we talk about. We emphasize it with our body language or hand gestures like we're really trying to get a point across or something. I didn't notice that until you and Kianna started bickering."

Rose gave Mimi a look.

"I'm going to pretend this chapter is interesting."

Mimi had a point though, Rose had to admit. She loved her best friends more than anything, but they did have their annoying moments. Humans are not perfect though. Rose smiled and put each arm on her friends to give them a hug.

The bell rang and she packed up her stuff. She grabbed the book for her next class out of her bag and hugged it against her chest. She didn't have to, it was more of a habit. Also, she didn't have to dig around in her bag for it later. As she was walking out of the class she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that it was Scorpius. As she bumped into him, her nose also bumped into his chest. She accidentally got a whiff of him and didn't realize she took a deep breath.

"Watch it, Weasley." he said but didn't have any contempt in his voice.

"Oh, sorry Scorpius." Rose put her head down and made her hair cover her red face.

She didn't see the smile on his face as he walked out of the classroom.

"Did you just breathe-" Mimi tried to say but Rose cut her off. "Shut up!" Rose bolted from the classroom.

_ 'Stupid, stupid, stupid._' She smacked her head as she thought each word.

"Rose, wait up!" she heard Kianna say but she kept walking.

After what she did, she didn't want to face her friends. Who does that? She didn't mean to breathe in his scent but she couldn't help it! Damn that Malfoy.

"Rose Amelia Weasley!" Rose stopped walking and waited for her friends to catch up. It was an agreement between them that if a full name was used, they had no choice but to listen. "Finally! Why did you just bolt like that?"

"I was embarrassed, ok? I can't believe I did that. It was so stupid of me. Why does he have to be so handsome?" she said the last word with a whine and put a hand over her face.

"You know he did that on purpose, right?"

Rose looked between her fingers at Mimi. "How do you know?"

"We watched the entire scene. He deliberately hung back and waited for you. He wanted you to bump into him. You know what that means, right?"

"No?" Rose replied sheepishly.

Mimi and Kianna rolled their eyes. "Ugh. It means you had the upper hand on the train when you flirted with him for a bit-"

"I didn't-"

Kianna made a 'zip it' gesture with her fingers. "Zzt. Now he has the upper hand. You have to flip the script on him or he'll have you flaunting after him like a little school girl. Got it?" Rose could only nod. "Let's go to class now." Kianna said as she led the way.

As Rose sat in charms she couldn't concentrate. The only thing on her mind was Scorpius. Her friends were right. She needed to flip the script soon or… she didn't even want to think about that right now. His scent invaded her mind again; a husky mint odor. For some reason it smelled so good to her. She wasn't really one to eat mints or smell like it. She could picture herself cuddling him, face on his chest… '_Stop it!_' she mentally scolded herself. They were learning the Bubble-Head Charm today. As Rose tried to focus, her mind drifted and she started wondering if Scorpius' hair was soft. She wondered how it would feel to run her hands through it. How…

Kianna poking her with a wand brought her back to the present. "Think any harder sweetie you're going to start drooling. This is the last class of the day. Focus at least until the end of class."

Rose mentally shook her head and focused on the lesson. After four tries, she did a perfect Bubble-Head Charm. The professor awarded Gryffindor 10 points. The bell rang and Rose couldn't have been more relieved. The three friends headed back to their common room to drop off their stuff. They talked about mundane things on the way back to the common room, saving the gossip for later when they were alone. Rose was not looking forward to the 'gossip'. Her friends were obviously going to grill her or make fun of her for acting stupid in front of Scorpius.

Once they dropped off their school bags, Kianna suggested they sit by the lake. Summer was coming to an end, they figured they might as well enjoy the last few warm days before the chill sets in. They picked a spot by the tree.

"So why did you bolt after the incident with Scorpius?" Kianna asked.

Rose sighed a little from embarrassment. "I don't know. I just… felt ashamed." She started playing with a piece of grass, twisting and untwisting it.

"Why?"

"Because I had this moment where I was completely relaxed. I let my guard down. It shouldn't have happened."

"Rose, you don't have to have it together all the time. You can let me or Kianna shoulder whatever burden you're keeping from us." Mimi said softly.

Rose looked up at her two friends and saw concern in their eyes, just like in her mom and her Aunt Ginny's eyes. After an incident with her mom and aunt, she knew to keep everything to herself. The concern was only a lie; a lie to get in your heart and then stomp on it. She couldn't handle her heart getting shattered all over again, not by her friends or boys. She couldn't chance it or trust it.

"Rose, whenever you're ready, we're here for you. All three of us have been best friends since the first year. There's nothing you can't tell us." Kianna said with the utmost sincerity.

Rose felt her lower lip start trembling. All the secrets, all the shame, all the pain just threatening to escape. She took a deep breath and pushed it all back. She couldn't. These two girls were her best friends. She wouldn't be able to recover if she told them and they said the same thing her mom and aunt said. If it was only her mom who said hurtful things, she would be able to tell her friends. But it wasn't just her mom, it was also her aunt. She put all her trust in her aunt and she said the same things her mom said. The words stung like a poison needle, seeping into her heart, mind and soul. She managed to pick herself up and cope, but she wouldn't be able to if her best friends took her mom and Aunt Ginny's side.

As if reading her mind, her friends changed the subject and started talking about the next Hogsmeade trip which was coming up fast.

"We should all go together and sit at the Hog's Head. Hardly any students go there. We can sit and talk, get out of the school for the day. Rose? Rose…?"

Rose didn't catch the question. She was looking towards Hogsmeade as if she could see through the school grounds. She could see the shack in her mind. The broken down, ugly, dilapidated shack where 'it' happened. All the memories came flooding back like a mudslide. Before the tears started she made an excuse about studying and that she couldn't go. She got up and told her friends that she had to go to the bathroom, hoping to escape before the tears started.

Her two best friends didn't miss the sad look in her eyes, though. Yet again, they felt helpless.

**Next time on His Gryffindor Minx: Rose finally tells her story. how will it go? will she get the relief she deserves? or more heartache? **

**o.O**


	4. Chances

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except my original characters and plot. **

**_A/N: I wrote this chapter based off of song by one of my favorite artists. the song is called 'let it out' by Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes. you can find the song on youtube. my chapter won't follow the lyrics to the letter, but it is based on it. i will be posting the lyrics in italic_**_** letters**._

Chances

Rose was currently sitting in the Astronomy Tower. Hardly anyone ever came to the tower because of what happened. It's now called The Lightning-Struck Tower. Only a handful of people knew the true story. It had always been Rose's 'safe' place. The one place she could hide and think. A place where there was no one to bother her.

When she left her friends sitting by the lake she went to the bathroom to clean herself up. She went back to her friends and the subject was changed again. They went to dinner, everything was back to normal. After dinner they headed back to their dorm to work on their homework. She said she needed something from the library and found herself sitting in the Astronomy Tower instead.

50/50 chance is what she was contemplating. She wanted to tell her friends what happened, so bad but there was a fifty percent chance they would choose her mom and Aunt Ginny's side. She loved her best friends, there was no doubt. She always told them everything going in her life, since the first year of Hogwarts. Mid-sixth year a traumatizing event happened in her life. The first person she tried to turn to was her mother because that's what a child does. Her mother ended up telling her she was a disappointment and that she expected more. Then she turned to the next person she trusts, an aunty. She told her Aunt Ginny and her reaction was the same as her mother. Ginny made it worse though by telling Rose she should be ashamed of herself.

At this point in her life, her friends meant everything to her. She wouldn't be able to withstand them taking the other side instead of her side. The only way she was able to recover from her mother and aunty not taking her side was by knowing she still had her two best friends. The secret she was keeping was taking a toll on her though. The wall she built was starting to crack around the edges. She spent a lot of time building the wall. Why does that happen? As solid as stone is, why does it crumble so easily sometimes?

It started raining as she was sitting in the Astronomy Tower. In her fourth year she learned a spell to make the roof of the tower to disappear. She figured no one would notice since it's abandoned. She loved the rain. The feel of it on her face, the smell of it; most of all though, the fact that no one was able to tell if you're crying in the rain. All the tears she was holding back, she let them go. She let it slide down her face along with the rain. She needed to trust her friends and tell them what happened but at the same time she was scared. Afraid they might judge her, criticize her, lecture her; anything that was negative was possible.

In the end she pulled her pocket mirror out and checked if she looked okay. After about a minute of analyzing her face, she stood up and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. She said the password to the portrait and it granted her entrance. She took a deep breath for encouragement before she stepped into the portrait hole. She waved to her cousin Roxanne before heading up to her dorm. As she stepped back into the room, her friends immediately had worry written all over their faces. She mentally smacked herself for forgetting about her wet hair.

"Rose have you been crying?" Mimi asked with concern in her voice.

"How do you know things like that?" Rose asked incredulously.

"We're your best friends. Duh." Kianna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rose gave a weak smile. "I was just trying to decide something, that's all."

Both friends scoffed and gave her a look. "Do you really think we wouldn't notice things have changed with you? You used to love barrettes. It was your thing. And now it isn't? You don't want to come to Hogsmeade with us. Whenever the topic of Hogsmeade comes up you get this sad look in your eyes and it kills us. It kills us because we feel like you're not allowing us to be there for you like you've been there for us." As everything Kianna said sunk in, Rose could feel tears welling up again. She was hoping they wouldn't notice but they are her best friends after all.

Mimi nodded and added, "Remember when I had my bulimia problem? You and Kianna helped me through it. Remember when Kianna's dad passed away? We helped her through that. We aren't here to judge. We are here to be there for you like you have always been there for us. We deserve a chance."

A chance.

They were right.

They deserved a chance like how they gave her a chance. She let out a little sigh and sat at the edge of her bed. "On my birthday last I went out with my family and had a few drinks. I kept having drink after drink because I figured what the hell, right? It's my birthday.

_The alarm clock rung_  
_Momma woke her out the bed_  
_She's gettin' dressed for school_  
_Puttin' barrettes in her head_  
_An honor roll student real smart_  
_That's what they said_

"We counted down to the New Year and my birthday, everything was fine. Around 12:30 my mom told me I was having a little too much to drink. I started arguing with her and telling her all she cares about is her 'perfect' reputation. It's like… when she became the Minister of Magic she stopped caring about her family and started caring more about her reputation. Anyways, I didn't want to argue with her anymore so I went for a walk to clear my head. I didn't have a direction, I just walked. My mom took my wand away because she said I was too inebriated. Is that not the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard?" Rose laughed with no humor in her voice.

_Now here she go_  
_Went to meet her friends_  
_At the bus stop _  
_On the avenue_  
_That's when the old Cadillac dropped_  
_The man that was drivin'_  
_Snatched her up around 8 o'clock_  
_While her friends and the bus driver_  
_Waitin' down the block_

"As I was walking, a guy grabbed me from behind and put his wand to my throat. He said if I screamed he would use the Avada Kedavra curse on me. In my drunken state, I did as I was told and kept silent. I could've elbowed him or stomped on his foot or kicked him but I wasn't thinking because I was too drunk and scared.

_No one heard her screamin'_  
_He turned the bass up a notch_

"He led me to the shrieking shack. When we got there, he didn't bother holding his wand at my throat anymore, instead sticking it in my spine and telling me to walk ahead of him. He told me to go upstairs. Then he told me to take my clothes off or he would magic them away and keep them. I did as I was told. Then he told me to lie on the filthy bed face down.

_She was tampered with_  
_Second floor in an abandoned spot_  
_No telephone around_  
_So she couldn't call the cops_

"The whole time I was cursing my mom for taking my wand away. I didn't start crying until he took my virginity. I wanted to lose my virginity to a guy I loved but no. He not only stripped me of my clothes but my dignity, pride and virginity. As he was thrusting into me, he held my head down with his filthy fingers. As he was holding my head down, my barrette started digging into my scalp. I couldn't take it off, I couldn't do anything but lay there and pray for it to be over. 12 minutes. That's how long it took for him to be finished. 12 minutes of my life I will never get back. 12 minutes of screaming until my throat was hoarse.

_The school bell rung_  
_For the first hour of school_  
_Her teacher called her moms_  
_Cuz she thinks she's skippin' school_  
_But if only they knew_  
_What was really goin' on_  
_She's cryin' for your help_  
_While y'all talkin' on the phone_  
_The teacher's on the wrong subject_  
_Sayin' that she think she grown_  
_Somebody call the police_

"I finally sobered up enough to think straight and I elbowed him off of me. Wrestling with my male cousins gave me enough strength to throw him off of me. I tried to run out of the room, I didn't care if I was still naked. Before I got through the threshold, I hit an invisible shield and flew back.

_Now back to the abandoned spot_  
_Where she's tryin' to pick the lock_  
_So he threw her in his 'lac_  
_Ridin' with the doors locked_  
_Drove her through the woods_  
_That was right around the block_  
_Dropped her off at the hospital_  
_In the parking lot_

"He got up and pulled me up by my hair. He slapped me and called me a bitch. He slashed his wand and cut my stomach. He laughed and called me a bitch. He pushed me back onto the bed and used the Crucio curse on me. He laughed and laughed while I thrashed around and screamed while an invisible force attacked my mind and body. I begged and tried to bribe. I said 'please' over and over. By the time he was done, I was curled up in the fetal position. I remember his laugh, like it was burned into my mind while he was torturing me. It was cold, heartless. During this whole process, I didn't even think to memorize his face. The one thing I could have done and I didn't. Before he left, he healed my cut and made sure there was no other physical marks on my body. I stayed there for another 20 minutes crying. I didn't think I had any tears left in me but I did. When I finally got up, my entire body was aching. I put my clothes back on and headed back to The Three Broomsticks.

_The school bell rung_  
_For the end of a class_  
_At the same time_  
_She was runnin' in the flash_  
_To go and call her mother_

"As I neared, there were a lot of people standing outside. I recognized my mom and immediately ran to her. She said my name with relief in her voice. It was only her and my dad there, apparently all my other family were searching the streets for me. I told her what happened and this look came onto her face. I didn't know what it was at the time. Once I finished my story she told me to stop making up wild stories on why I disappeared and told me to tell the truth. That I was with an older guy and that she warned me about older guys before. She said that I was getting too out of hand with my drinking and accusing me of sleeping with older guys. Then, she said the worst thing possible. She said she was disappointed in me and expected more. She should have just slapped me. It would have hurt less.

_And when she finally seen her_  
_Speculation filled the air_  
_Her momma don't believe her_  
_She's keeps callin' her tricks and whores_  
_Sayin' I told you 'bout them older men before_  
_Her father didn't neither_  
_Afraid to face the sticks and stones_  
_And now she's searchin' for the grace to carry on_  
_It's a damn shame_

"I turned to my dad, hoping he would believe me. He just stood there, quiet. When my other family came back, I was too speechless to say anything. My mom apparated me back to the house and my dad apparated Hugo. The first thing I did was have a shower. I scrubbed and scrubbed but it felt like I could never wash the filth away. I felt like a filthy whore. After I got out of the shower, I just put a robe on and went to my room. As I lay there, I was thinking of who would believe my story. Obviously, I thought of you two but you were both out of town and I didn't want to tell you by letter. The next person I thought of was my Aunt Ginny. The next day I floo'ed to her house before anyone woke up. Thankfully, she was awake and having tea in the kitchen. I sat down in the kitchen and she poured me a cup of tea while I told her everything that happened. The same look came into her eyes when I told her what my mom said. I realized it was a look of disappointment. She said the same things my mom said but made it worse. She said 'what did you expect? Wearing all those trashy clothes and flirting with guys while you're drunk. You should be ashamed of yourself for telling such a horrible lie.' Again, she should have just slapped me. From that day forward, that's what I felt: shame. I felt like it was my fault. I racked my brain trying to wonder if I did bring it on myself. I didn't want to tell anyone after the fiasco of telling my aunt. I didn't want to feel that pain anymore. So I built a wall and shut everyone out. I felt safe in my wall. But with every wall, over time it crumbles. I was scared to tell you guys because I thought you'd take my mom and Aunt Ginny's side. I thought you would say the same thing. I could handle my mom and aunt thinking of me as a disappointment because I knew I had you guys. I was afraid if I told you, I would lose you two too…" Rose couldn't speak anymore as she broke into uncontrollable sobs.

_Damn shame_  
_That someone would want to mess with you_  
_And you just can't get them out your mind_  
_Try to replace bad times with smiles_  
_Let it out_  
_Out right now_  
_I know it's hard to talk about_  
_You gotta keep going on with your life_  
_Letting it out_

Both of her friends sat on each side of her and hugged her hard, never wanting to let go.

"Oh, Rose. That's so horrible what happened to you." Kianna said soothingly, while rubbing her back. "I wish you would have told us sooner. We would never say the things your mother and aunt said. We will always have your back."

"R-re-really" Rose choked out between sobs.

"Of course" both her friends said at the same time.

"We are all best friends. This right here, is a safe zone. Nothing you say will ever affect the ties between us. We will always be here for you." Rose looked at Mimi and cried even harder from the words she spoke.

Tears streamed down Kianna and Mimi's face also from the story they just heard. Kianna wanted to kick that guy's ass while Mimi couldn't believe how horrible it must have been for Rose keeping a secret like that bottled up.

A half hour later, Rose's sobs grew softer until she started snoring a little. Her friends gently laid her down and still kept by her side. They didn't realize how late it was. All three ended up falling asleep on Rose's bed.

In the middle of the night, Rose started screaming and thrashing around. Her friends hugged her tightly telling her she has nothing to worry about, that it was only them. Rose didn't wake up from the nightmare and kept trying to break free from her friends grips. They kept holding her until her thrashes got weaker and weaker.

As Kianna lay there, she kept trying to figure out a way to find out the identity of the guy who did this to her.

Mimi was weeping silently for her best friend and kept wondering how such a terrible hand could be dealt to such an undeserving person.

Both friends lay there, afraid to fall asleep.

**Next time on His Gryffindor Minx: The first Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. who will win?**

**o.O**


	5. Boys, Teachers and Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except my original characters and plot.**

**_A/N: if anyone is wondering what kind of smile i picture for rose, search Jessica Capshaw smile on google. i love jessica's (arizona from grey's anatomy) smile._  
**

Boys, Teachers and Quidditch**  
**

"Kianna"

Rose got no response so she nudged her friend a little.

"Kiki"

"Hmm?" Kianna replied groggily.

"Your morning wood is poking me."

"Oh shut up. That's my wand, you dork."

Rose giggled and stretched out her entire body, pushing Mimi and Kianna off the bed in the process. "Ow!" Both girls said simultaneously.

"Thanks for gracefully waking me up!" Mimi said sarcastically.

"Bitch" Kianna said with a cocky smile.

"So what's the plan for today ladies?" Rose asked as she perched her head on her hand.

"We're going to talk about the story you told us last night. Obviously it's still bothering you."

"No, we're not. The only reason why it was bothering me was because I was trying to hide it from my two best friends. Now that it's out in the open, I feel a little relieved. I mean, why talk about it? It's just going to bring up bad memories. It's not worth it. We can go back to being normal and being ourselves. We're not going to dwell on something that happened almost a year ago. So with that being said, what are we doing today?" Rose clapped her hands together as she said the last sentence.

Kianna and Mimi shared a look.

Rose groaned, "Don't be sharing those kind of looks now."

"What look?" Mimi asked innocently.

"Thinking I'm fragile and suicidal."

"There's nothing we can't keep from each other, is there?" Kianna arched an eyebrow. "You totally read our thoughts."

"Well like you two said, we're best friends." Rose flashed her most dashing smile.

"I'm going to put on some make-up and fix my hair and then we can go get some breakfast." Mimi said.

"Ugh. I don't know why you both bother with that stuff." Rose made a face.

"Stuff? It's make-up, Rose. It's not foreign to girls."

"It is to me. You both know I'm not into that kinda thing." Rose gestured to her face. "Au Naturel baby."

"Oh really? Natural huh?" Kianna smirked. "What about your hair?"

"Hey! I didn't say anything about my hair in that sentence nor did I gesture to it. Don't diss the 'do."

All three friends laughed loudly and began doing their daily morning routines.

"Why do you three always sound like you're having a good time?" Lily asked as she walked into the room. She gracefully laid on Rose's bed like an Egyptian cat waiting to be worshipped.

"It's just how we roll." Rose said while straightening her hair. She looked at Lily in the mirror and almost laughed but didn't. "Look at you. Coming in here, acting like you own the place."

"I do." Lily said smugly.

"Now, now, training bra. You may have all the other little girls in the palm of your hand but you don't have us. You can own the rest of the school for all I care, but this is our room." Kianna arched an eyebrow, challenging Lily to say something back.

Anger flashed briefly in Lily's eyes but she schooled her features just as quickly. "Whatever. You girls will be gone by next year anyways."

"Thank Merlin for that." Rose expelled a loud breath to get her point across.

At that, Lily pulled out her lip gloss and put a fresh coat on her lips. She stood up gracefully, blew a kiss and walked out of the room.

"I pity this school for having her presence." Mimi shook her head.

Rose giggled. She loved her cousin but she could be eccentric sometimes.

...

The trio made Mimi stand in the middle as they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. They always changed positions everyday, never wanting just one person to walk in the middle all the time.

"So if we're not talking about you-know-what then can we at least talk about you-know-who?"

"Ew. _So_ not a good nickname. You make him sound like Voldemort." Rose said and crinkled her nose.

"Ooh! Let's call him mannequin." Kianna and Rose looked at Mimi like she just farted. "What? His facial features are perfect. Almost too perfect like a mannequin."

"You have a point but we can't go around saying mannequin. That sounds retarded. Hmm. How about Quinn? Is there anyone named Quinn in this school?" Rose asked.

"Nope. I would have remembered."

"Your photographic memory sucks, ya know?" Kianna said to Mimi.

Mimi stuck her tongue out. "You're just jealous you don't have one."

Kianna stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

It was too early in the morning for bickering, so Rose cleared her throat. "Anyways" she said loudly. "I decided what I wanted to do about Quinn."

Kianna squealed. "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing."

Kianna's face dropped. "Nothing?" she deadpanned.

"Yes, nothing. I don't have time for boys! It's our last year. I'm focused on my future. I don't want to be playing games with boys when I could be studying. Besides, boys are temporary. A career is permanent."

"Hmm. She has a point." Mimi offered.

"Not ALL boys are temporary." Kianna folded her arms stubbornly.

"So what, are we supposed to find our soul mate in high school?" Kianna nodded. "It's high school! It's not gonna be our only chance. Why would we want to marry out of high school anyways? To become bored housewives? No."

"Okay, now you're making me sound stupid." Kianna pouted.

Rose giggled a little. "We love your romantic side, Kianna. I just feel I have no time for a guy right now. That doesn't mean you have to give up on guys too."

"That's true."

"Uhh YEAH!" Mimi pushed Kianna a little. "Always needing us holding your hand and stroking your ego. Jeez Kiki."

Kianna flashed her biggest grin.

All three started laughing loudly as they entered the Great Hall.

Rose had a feeling that someone was staring at her. She hated that feeling. It wasn't that people stare, she didn't mind that. It was more of the fact that she didn't understand how you can just feel someone staring at you. What's the explanation behind it? That's what she wanted to know. She hated things she couldn't explain.

She quelled her thoughts and started putting eggs, sausages and hash browns on her plate. She grabbed two pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice. She loved breakfast. She always ate breakfast every single morning. At home, if someone didn't cook, she would start cooking breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day after all. After she was done, she grabbed a bowl of fruit.

Kianna was looking at her oddly.

"What?"

"You're still hungry after eating all that?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"How do you do it? How do you eat so much and not even gain weight?"

"I dunno! My body just works different I guess." Rose shrugged her shoulders, a grape went flying as she did.

"Leave her alone Kianna. She loves her breakfast."

"I'm just saying-"

"We know what you're saying. Shut up now!"

"You shut up!"

"Well I WAS trying to enjoy my porridge and all I hear is you yackity yacking!"

"Yackity yacking? Really? That's a first."

Here we go, Rose thought to herself.

"At least it's not an everyday recurring thing like you."

Kianna gasped. "At least I don't eat something that looks like puke every morning." It was Mimi's turn to gasp. "I WAS trying to enjoy my porridge." Kianna said in a falsetto voice. "Porridge? Really?"

Rose tuned them out and started enjoying her grape more than she should. Better then listening to them bicker, she thought to herself.

She got a strange chill up her spine. She was trying to figure out what it was. It felt like someone was… her eyes went wide. It felt like someone was undressing her with their eyes! She looked around the Great Hall. The only one who was looking at her was Scorpius Malfoy. When he caught her eye he smirked and went back to his conversation with Albus and Azalea as if nothing happened. Rose just shrugged it off. She wasn't going to let it mess with her mind this time. As she said earlier, no time.

Her two friends were still bickering. She threw a grape at them both.

"Ewww! Rose! That got in my hair. Grapes are sticky. Don't you know that? Now I have to wash my hair." Mimi said while attempting to get the grape out of her hair.

"You're such a girl, Meemers."

"Well duh! That's kind of the point when you have a VAGINA between your legs."

Someone cleared their voice behind Mimi. "Duly noted Ms. Chang. How about next time we keep that to ourselves, hmm?" Professor Devlin suggested.

Kianna and Rose were trying to stifle giggles behind their hand and hiding their faces in their hair.

"Sorry Professor Devlin. I will keep it to myself next time." The professor nodded once and went back to the teacher's table.

Mimi stood up and flicked both her friends on the head. When they looked up in surprise, she shot them a glare and headed outside. Professor Devlin was like Professor McGonagall's double. Not really someone you want catching you with your pants down, figuratively speaking. Mimi was just caught with her pants down by her idol. She was pissed.

Kianna and Rose followed Mimi outside. By the time they got to her, she was already yelling.

"- Embarassing! Ugh! The one professor I adore in this ENTIRE school and she catches me at a bad moment!" she also started yelling in Chinese, pacing back and forth.

Rose and Kianna hung their heads in shame.

"Stupid-" she finished her sentence yelling in her language.

"Hey! Don't be cussing at us in Chinese." Kianna said.

Mimi just kept yelling in Chinese.

Kianna started arguing back in Chinese too. Rose elbowed Kianna to shut up. She gave her a look, silently telling her to let Mimi rant. "She called us-" Rose elbowed her again.

"I'd rather cuss you both out in Chinese. It doesn't sound so harsh!" Mimi continued her rant in her language.

5 minutes later she stopped pacing and just glared at her two friends. Rose peeked up and gave her biggest grin, showing both sets of teeth. Mimi expelled a short breath.

"Do you still love us?" Rose asked while still grinning.

"Yes" Mimi replied gruffly.

To steer Mimi off topic, Rose opted to tell her friends about what Quinn did in the Great Hall. "Quinn was undressing me with his eyes in the Great Hall."

"Oh my god really?!" both friends said at the same time.

"Yeah. What a guy, huh?"

"That's hot." Kianna had a dreamy look on her face.

Mimi sighed dreamily. "I wish a guy would do that for me."

"What, give you I-want-to-fuck-you looks and undress you with his eyes?"

"No! More like single me out from the rest of the girls like Quinn is doing to you."

"I never thought of it that way…" it was Rose's turn to sigh dreamily.

All three of them sat there, staring at nothing in particular. It reminded Rose of those anime girls with big eyes. She snapped herself out of it. "We should watch the Quidditch game." Rose suggested.

"Uh huh" both her friends said dreamily.

Rose clapped her hands loudly in front of them. "Get it together! Let's go!" Rose led the way down to the Quidditch pitch.

They took a seat in the middle row near the scarlet colors of Gryffindor. Slowly, the Quidditch stands filled up with students.

At around 9:45am, the players made their way onto the pitch. Roxanne, Lucy and Hugo were part of the Gryffindor team, that's why Rose wanted to watch. Roxanne was keeper, Lucy was a chaser and Hugo was a beater.

Madame Kitch blew the whistle and everyone kicked off into the air. Lucy scored the first goal of the game putting Gryffindor in the lead. Rose, Kianna and Mimi cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindor students.

One thing was sure though, Ravenclaw wasn't going down without a fight. For some reason, the first match of the season was important to all the teams. She wasn't a huge Quidditch fan. She only made the effort because of her family being on Quidditch teams. Albus was on the Slytherin Quidditch team as seeker.

An hour later, the score was almost evenly matched with Ravenclaw behind only by ten points. The game was starting to get rougher. People were elbowing when the referee wasn't watching, bludgers flying in every direction, and a lot of yelling.

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw section of the stands were on the edge of their seats when both seekers started chasing after the snitch. Everyone watched in bated breath, waiting for one of the seekers to catch the golden little ball for the win.

Half the people in the stands gasped when both seekers suddenly shot straight up, still chasing the snitch. Both seekers changed direction again and started plunging towards the ground. Rose didn't even notice she was holding her breath too. Both seekers straightened out and the Gryffindor seeker held one arm in the arm. Rose, Kianna, Mimi and the rest of the Gryffindor students erupted in cheers. The Gryffindor Quidditch team did a victory lap, some of them showing off with barrel rolls.

**Next time on His Gryffindor Minx: PARTY!**

**o.O  
**


	6. The Lion and The Gazelle

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except my original characters.**

_**A/N: I was just wondering... does anyone want to know what i think my characters look like? i can provide some names that you can search on google for how i think they look. just a thought. :) enjoy.**_

The Lion and The Gazelle

**Scorpius POV**

"Did you hear? Rose Weasley has a boyfriend named Quinn."

"I know! Finally! After 7 years of not having a boyfriend."

"Righttt! Little Miss Princess finally has a man. She's so stuck up. Walking around like she owns the place or something."

"I heard he's from Durmstrang because she won't settle for anything less. Her mom dated a guy from Durmstrang too. Guess it runs in the family."

"How weird. I heard he was from Beauxbatons. It would make sense if he was from Durmstrang. All the guys there are stuck up too." Both girls started laughing.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Girls and their incessant gossip. Have they nothing better to do with their time? He accidentally overheard them while grabbing a book from the back of the library. The only reason why he listened was because he heard Weasley's name.

He was starting to wonder why she wasn't flirting back with him. Usually by his second, or sometimes third, advance girls would be swooning over him. Rose was the exception though. She wasn't swooning over him like all the other girls did. It was starting to drive him a bit crazy at this point. Even if she did have a boyfriend, she should have still been swooning by his flirtations. He decided to step his game up and steal her from this 'Quinn' guy.

What did he have that Scorpius didn't? Was he smarter? Doubt it. Was he as built as Scorpius? Probably. But there is such a thing as having too much muscle. Scorpius had just enough muscle, he liked to believe. Did he have nicer hair? Doubt it. To the naked eye, Scorpius's hair looked dull and flat. When girls touch it though, they told him it felt soft as silk. As for his eyes, Scorpius knew he had better eyes. He had steel grey eyes. He liked his eye color, it differentiated him from every other guy at Hogwarts. Scorpius sat back down with his two best friends, Albus and Azalea.

"Why are we always hanging out in the library? Can't we sit outside near the lake or something?" Albus asked.

"No" Scorpius and Azalea answered at the same time.

Albus put his face in his hands in frustration. "This is so boring."

"Well go sit out by the lakeside. We're not holding you back." Azalea said in a scathing tone.

"Who am I gonna sit with?"

"You're a Potter. Everybody will probably want to sit with you."

"But I want to sit with my best friends."

"Then shut up and do your homework."

Albus made a face at Azalea and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"That's Azalea for you. Always having the last word."

"Do you have a problem with that? Do something about it or just shut up."

"You're so annoying sometimes."

"Oh I'm annoying?" Azalea deepened her voice. "Let's go sit outside and be like everyone else. Let's be something society wants us to be…"

"Will you two be quiet? You're going to get us kicked out of the library." Azalea was about to say something but Scorpius cut her off. "Again."

Scorpius was the only one Azalea couldn't win against. Mostly because he was more stubborn than her. The way he looked at it, someone needed to keep her in line. All three have been best friends since the end of second year. When they first got to Hogwarts, Scorpius and Azalea mostly kept to themselves. People kept giving them 'Oh look, death eater spawns' looks.

Ever since they started Hogwarts, Azalea got more stubborn. It was understandable though. A lot of kids thought they could push around Scorpius and Azalea because of who their parent's were. Scorpius didn't care, he didn't bother to retaliate. Azalea was always the one who fought back. She wasn't afraid to get physical when it came to fighting. She also had a way with her words, making people cower by verbal abuse. Sometimes she tended to get out of hand though, that's where Scorpius came in. What are best friends for after all?

They grew up together, their fathers being friends. At one point or another, their fathers tried to tell them they were going to be married to each other. Azalea wouldn't stand for it. She argued with her dad for weeks, telling him he's old fashioned and stupid and that no one cares about pure bloods anymore. After her father finally gave up, she started on his dad. Azalea was a force to be reckoned with if ever crossed. Scorpius let her have a row with his father because he didn't believe in arranged marriages either. He wanted to find his own girlfriend to fall in love with. Not someone who was already picked out for him like robots in an assembly line.

It took him 7 years just to notice Rose. He was wondering why he hadn't noticed her before. She was different than other girls. When she was with her friends, it was like they were in their own little world. They didn't seem to care about the rumor mill of Hogwarts. They just have fun, laugh, and be themselves. Ever since Rose's mother became Minister of Magic, she was put on a pedestal and judged by everyone. It appeared that Rose didn't let it bother her though.

What he liked about her the most was that she called him handsome. He's heard it all; hot, yummy, gorgeous, etc. Handsome was new to him though. It made him feel kind of special. Feeling special is what had him remembering Quinn. "Albus, do you know if Rose is dating a guy named Quinn?"

Azalea gave him an odd look but he ignored her and focused on Albus.

"Couldn't tell ya. Ever since we started Hogwarts she always had her own agenda, our family wasn't on that agenda. I always thought we'd stick together, ya know. I haven't heard from any of the other family about her dating a new guy. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Scorpius was more than 'just' curious though.

**Rose POV**

Rose was currently sitting on the ledge of the window looking out into the night. The party in the common room was in just a few hours. Kianna and Mimi were having a shower. It gave Rose a little time to think to herself.

She had thanksgiving on her mind. It was coming up fast. She was not looking forward to it. Ever since her mom became Minister of Magic, she always tried to act like her family was so perfect. Rose wished her mom would just tell people they aren't perfect, that they are like every other family with problems. From her mom telling everyone they were perfect, they were watched that much more closely. People were waiting for them to fall from grace. To Rose, it felt like everyone was watching her more than the others in her family. She didn't want to voice her thoughts though because then people would say she's conceited and worrying about nothing.

She was grateful for having her two friends. If not for them, she would drive herself crazy with her thoughts. With them, it was easy to be herself. She could tell them her world was falling apart and they would keep it to themselves. If she told just one of her cousins, the whole family would find out. That was why in first year she decided not to stick to her family and forge her own path. She wanted to make her own mistakes without her family's judgement or worrying about her wellbeing. She considered herself very fortunate to have two girls like Kianna and Mimi in her life. She didn't know where she would be right now if not for them. It brought tears to her eyes whenever she thought of her two best friends and how they are there for her through anything and everything. Before her friends got out of the shower, she wiped her eyes. It was going to be a fun evening and she didn't want to ruin it by crying.

"What's wrong Rosie?"

Too late. Damn that Mimi for being quick and efficient in the shower.

"I was just thinking of how my life is right now and how fortunate I am to have you both as friends. I don't know what I would do without you two."

"Oh you would just shrivel up and blew away in the wind my dear." Kianna said as she walked out of the bathroom. She winked at Rose. "Now go have a shower so we can get this night started."

Rose nodded and smiled.

She chose black jeans and a dark blue tank top to wear for the party. After dressing, she exited the bathroom to see her friends dancing to music.

"Come dance with us Rose. We all need to just dance away our worries and stress." Rose gave her friend Mimi a huge grin and joined them.

They danced to one song and went about getting ready for the night. Rose blow dried her hair and starting straightening it. Kianna was styling her hair and Mimi was putting make-up on. As Rose was straightening her hair she noticed Kianna's new haircut. "You actually did it? You actually cut your hair like Rihanna's in her umbrella video?"

"Uhh yeah like before school started. You just noticed?"

"Oh my god, I've been so distracted lately. I'm sorry I'm only noticing it now."

"It's fine Rose. As long as you noticed it, I'm happy."

"It looks good on you."

"Thank you" Kianna had a smug smile on her face as she went back to getting ready.

An hour and a half later they were all ready and started walking down the stairs to the common room. It was already packed for the night. There was no music yet, it was mostly just groups of people talking amongst themselves at first. Lily Potter was always the DJ because she was good at picking songs to keep them dancing all night. They decided to grab a drink and blend in with the crowd.

"I just want to get drunk and have fun tonight." Rose shared with her friends.

"Well yeah, it's a party. What are we going to do? Watch everyone else drink and hope we feel drunk along with them?" Kianna replied.

Rose only made a face at Kianna in reply. She mixed some orange juice and vodka, her favorite

"All right everyone we're going to-" Lily stopped because she realized no one was listening to her. She pointed her wand to her throat and said "_Sonorus_. SHUT THE FUCK UP! Now that I have your attention, we're going to get this night started with a little something from me." Lily graced everyone with a smile, waiting for an applause. When no one clapped, she rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I am a female Weasley, this shit is easy, I wear that new-new, bitch you're so easy, yeah my flow sick, yeah yeah my flow queasy, ha ha they were sleeping on me, Z Z Z Z-Z, this pussy clean this pussy squeaky, that pussy old that pussy creaky, when I'm in the hallway, wizards be like Leely, hi how are you? Yes it's nice to meet me, damn billboards, ha ha! I mean I'm winning but I'm still bored! Yeah I shine, gold cluster, as for your reputation? DEAD ghost buster. That's why you mad, that's why you why you mad mad, that's why you mad, that's why you why mad mad!"

The room erupted in cheers and wolf whistles. "Let's get this fuckin' party STARTEDDDDDD! We're gonna get this party started with a little song from Kesha. This song is for all the people that go all out and don't give a fuck because there's a chance we could…" Lily paused for dramatic effect. "DIE YOUNG!" More cheers and wolf whistles. The middle of the room immediately flooded with writhing and grinding bodies.

Kianna tried to start walking to the dance floor but Rose grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Yeah, no. I'm not drunk enough yet. Tonight I want you, me and Mimi to dance, just the three of us. It's a best friend's only kind of night."

"Fine…" Kianna whined.

"I don't want to dance." Mimi said quietly.

"You're dancing even if you just stand in the middle of me and Kianna and not move." Mimi sighed and took a drink of her alcohol. "That's my girl." Rose said with a smile.

"Oh look who showed up." Kianna pointed to the doorway. Albus, Azalea and Scorpius just walked into the common room.

"Ugh, seriously?"

"Don't sound so excited, Rose." Kianna gave Rose a your-crush-is-here grin.

Rose only raised her eyebrows in reply.

An hour and a half into the party is when Rose finally felt confident enough, or drunk enough, to dance.

"All right fuckers, this next song I want all the girls to…" Another dramatic pause. "GET IT LOW!"

_let me see you_  
_get it low get it low get it low_  
_to the floor _

"Oh my god I love this song!" Rose screamed and dragged her friends to the dance floor.

"Oh no…" Mimi moaned.

"Oh yes!" Kianna rebutted.

They missed the first part of the song, so they just danced normal. When the hook came on, Rose went to stand in the back of Mimi while Kianna stayed in the front. As the hook started Rose and Kianna both knelt low to the floor and back up again. They kept going up and down until the hook was over. Mimi only moved a little bit and had a this-is-so-embarrassing look on her face. When the next verse came on, both Kianna and Rose sang along to the one part that said, "Boobs up and my ass out." The hook came on again and they repeated what they did earlier.

"Come on Meemers, you practiced this dance with us. Do the same thing we do on the last chorus."

"No, we practiced while no one was watching, I don't want to do this!"

"Please Meemers, it'd mean a lot to meeee."

"Okay!"

"Yes!"

The last hook came on and all three girls danced. As the hook and the song was coming to an end, the three girls moved off of the dance floor.

"That was so fun! I have to pee." Rose said.

Mimi burst out in giggles.

"You're both drunk already? I only have a buzz!"

"Come with me to go bathroom in our dorm." Rose told her friends.

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom together?" Scorpius asked.

"Uh because her mom went to the bathroom alone one time and got attacked by a troll. Duh!" Mimi answered.

All three friends started laughing and walked away from Scorpius. Rose looked back to see Scorpius checking her out. She blew him a kiss before they ascended the stairs to their dorm.

While Rose went to the bathroom, Mimi and Kianna checked their make-up in the mirror.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you, Rose?" Kianna asked.

"Like you were a gazelle and him a lion." Mimi added.

"I know! He needs to stop looking at me like that. I already said I don't have time for that kind of stuff. It's our last year, I have to focus on my studies. I can't be all, 'I love him!' Ugh. Disgusting."

"It's kind of cute though." Mimi giggled.

"Seriously Mimi? You of all people think it's cute? What would your mom think?"

"Oh shut up. She's not here, is she?"

"Don't jinx yourself. What if they asked her to be a substitute if one of the teachers got sick?"

Mimi got a horrified look on her face. "Don't say that!"

"Hey, it could happen." Rose shrugged her shoulders and bumped Kianna over so she could wash her hands.

They left the bathroom and started descending the stairs to the common room with Rose leading the way. Rose turned her head to look at her friends and started to say, "I'm gonna have a talk wi-"

She didn't get a chance to finish though as she stepped too far forward on a step. She screamed as she started falling face first to the ground but tucked her head in just in time to roll instead. She landed on her butt at the bottom of the stairs, holding her cup high in the air. Everyone in the common room heard her scream and turned to look at her.

The first thing she did was look in her cup. "I saved my drink!" She started giggling.

"That's all you were trying to save?" Kianna said as she helped Rose stand up.

"Uh huh!"

Kianna shook her head.

"What's everyone staring at? Let's fucking partyyyyy!" Everyone cheered and went back to what they were doing before they were distracted.

"All right everyone. This song is for the bartender! What do I want everyone to tell him?" Lily held a hand to her ear.

"Ooh I know! I know!" Rose raised her hand.

"This isn't class, Rose. You can just say it." Kianna said as she put her face down and shook her head again.

"Oh. Awkward. Heh. Buttttt…" Like Lily, she paused for dramatic effect. "TELL THAT BARTENDER MAKE THAT MOTHERFUCKER STRONGER! I WANNA GO ALL NIGHT LONGER!"

"Yes! Rose got it!" She started the song and everyone put their drinks in the air and cheered.

Rose climbed on a lounge chair and started dancing. "Oh my god, what is she doing?" Mimi asked Kianna. "She's wasted" was Kianna's reply.

When the hook started, Rose would raise her drink in the air and sing along.

_Tell that bartender make that motherfucker stronger_  
_I wanna go all night longer_  
_A couple rounds going down like water_  
_I wanna go all night longer_  
_Cause I do this every night_

"I don't think she's gonna remember this tomorrow." Kianna opined.

"Hey!" Kianna and Mimi jumped, not expecting Rose to say that.

Before they knew it, Rose was walking over to Scorpius.

"Oh shit. This isn't going to be good. She's drunk! We need to stop her before she says something she's going to regret." Mimi said quietly to Kianna.

"Too late."

Rose reached Scorpius and poked him in the chest. "You need to stop with all the looks."

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius asked innocently.

"Oh don't give me that. You've been checking me out and looking at me like I'm some kind of gazelle waiting to be eaten."

Some random person in the crowd said "Giggity."

Kianna and Mimi tried to stifle their laugh in their hands.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort." Scorpius replied.

"Really?" Rose deadpanned. "Then why do I feel like I need a shower?"

At this point, both girls burst out laughing and each hooked an elbow through Rose's arms and pulled her away.

"Excuse me, I am trying to have a conversation with Scorpius."

"You can finish it tomorrow." Mimi said.

"We're going to bed before something else happens that we're gonna regret." Kianna added.

"I'm not tired though." Rose whined.

"Uh huh." Was the only thing her friends said while still dragging her up to the dorm.

Contrary to what she said, Rose passed out as soon as she hit the bed. Mimi pulled off Rose's heels while Kianna positioned her so she wouldn't fall off of the bed in the middle of the night. Mimi put the blanket on her and followed Kianna into the bathroom so they could wash their make-up off and brush their teeth.

_**A/N: if anyone wants to know how the girls were dancing on the get low song, just watch the video on youtube. they are dancing the same way the girls are dancing in the video. hope you liked the chapter :)**_


	7. Frustration

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except my original characters.**

**_A/N: sorry for the delay. after this chapter, I pretty much know what I want to write, so quicker updates :) hope you like this chapter._**

Frustration

**Scorpius POV**

Scorpius was shocked dumb, to say the least. He never saw that side of Rose before. He didn't care about the part where she made a fool of herself. The part he was really interested in was how carefree she seemed. He always believed alcohol brought out the truth in people. Sometimes the truth can get mixed with acting like a fool because it was alcohol after all. 80% of the time though, the true person comes out when intoxicated. Seeing that side of her made him like her that much more.

She always seemed guarded, except when with her friends. He liked seeing the carefree side of her. A girl who knew how to have fun, be crazy and just laugh. The question he kept racking his brain with is why hadn't he noticed her before? Could it be because he is best friends with her cousin Albus? Or was she always out of reach on his radar? He wasn't really one to be looking for a girlfriend. Usually girls just throw themselves at him. Maybe that's why he didn't notice her. She wasn't like the other girls. Now that he thought about it, she mostly kept to herself and her friends.

It seems she never had a boyfriend in all her years at Hogwarts, that's what he assumed anyways. If she ever did have a boyfriend, it wasn't publicly known. Until Quinn that is, but that could be just rumors. Rose's mother was the Minister of Magic after all. People liked putting them in the spotlight whether they liked it or not.

Scorpius admitted, if only to himself, that he likes Rose Weasley. From the little time that he observed her, he wanted to know more. He wanted to unravel the mystery that was Rose Weasley. He wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Albus and Azalea as the three walked back to the dungeons. He was in his own little world. It wasn't unusual to his friends that he was in his own little world, they were used to it considering they tended to bicker a lot. Scorpius interrupted Albus and Azalea's conversation.

"Al, do you know why Rose calls me by my first name? Almost everyone else calls me by my last name."

"She mentioned once that she tries to treat everyone equal and believes in calling them by their first name."

"Hmm." That's interesting, he thought to himself.

**Rose POV**

Rose woke up with a headache, ugly taste in her mouth, and sensitive eyes and ears. Those symptoms didn't really worry her though. What really worried her was the fact that she didn't remember most of the night before. The only thing she could do was open her eyes and face the music, that's if she did do something last night that she would regret. Before she could open her eyes though something did not want to stay in her stomach. She jumped from her bed and bolted to the bathroom. After emptying her entire stomach contents in the toilet, she brushed her teeth. She didn't even try to tackle her messy hair. She exited the bathroom and sat on her bed cross legged.

"So. Did I do anything stupid last night?"

It must have woken up her friends when she vomited. They were still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. They always told her it was disgusting when she vomited because she was loud. When vomiting, how can someone control how loud they are? Both friends exchanged a bried look. Uh oh, that's not good. She mentally braced herself for whatever her friends were about to tell her.

"Well…" Mimi dragged out the last part of the word.

"You fell down the girls' staircase after we came up to the room to use the bathroom. Everyone saw and heard you." Kianna finished for Mimi while trying to stifle a giggle.

"There was dancing on a couch" Mimi added.

Rose groaned and leaned back on her bed. She covered her eyes with her hands, as if to shut out the mental images that was flashing through her mind.

"And…"

Rose sat up quickly. "There's more?"

"Just one" Mimi squeaked softly. "You told Scorpius to stop looking at you like a gazelle waiting to be eaten."

"Oh god! Please kill me now." Rose laid back and threw the blanket over herself. "How am I supposed to face him now? Or even the school for that matter? Everybody probably heard about it by now."

"Just gotta face the music." Kianna offered in a consoling voice.

"Keep your head high and take it like a lady. So what if people talk. People will always talk. Just tune them out. It'll pass." Mimi said while coming over to sit on Rose's bed.

"Yeah, you're both right. I'll just pretend like nothing is different and go on with my day."

"Atta girl!" Kianna said in approval. "Now let's go down to breakfast. I'm starving."

After all 3 showered and got dressed, they emerged from their room and headed down to the Great Hall. People were already giving Rose looks before she even left the common room. As they were nearing the Great Hall, a group of Hufflepuff girls were whispering amongst themselves and giggling.

Rose was planning on ignoring them when Cassandra Macmillan spoke up. "Rose, is it true that you made a fool of yourself in front of the entire Gryffindor common room? I would be so embarrassed if it was me. I would've just stayed in bed." She started guffawing with her friends after she was finished. Before Rose could get anything out, her two friends came to her rescue.

"Cassandra, is it true that you're the Hufflepuff whore? Oh, and in case you get it mixed up, whore is spelled with a 'W', hon." Kianna said loudly just as Cassandra had.

"I guess your parents got it right when they named you. Cassandra means to ensnare men." Mimi said and then covered her mouth in mock shock.

Cassandra sniffed and flicked her hair as she walked away with her friends.

"You didn't have to do that guys." Rose said with a grateful smile.

"Yes we did." Mimi said while Kianna nodded in agreement.

As they entered the Great Hall, half of the students stopped what they were doing and stared at Rose. She sighed and decided it was a 'listen to music' kind of day. Obviously people are going to whisper around her. The best thing to do was to just put her ear phones in and blast her music. The good thing about having her best friends is that they already knew what it meant. They ate with her for emotional support, but they didn't engage her in conversation.

She grabbed two pieces of dry toast, it was the only food she trusted her stomach with at the moment. She was still quite hung over. If she ate anything else, she didn't want to have to run to the bathroom to throw it up. Good thing it was a Sunday. Having this hangover on a school day would so not be okay. After she finished her toast, she told her friends she was going to go for a walk outside. She politely declined when they asked her if she wanted them to join her. She promised to meet them in the library later on to start on their homework.

She put her ear phones back in as she walked away from her friends. She wanted to clear her head, alone. On days like this, she wanted some alone time. Cassandra was probably starting rumors about Rose not fighting her own battles. In case someone else attempted to make fun of her, she didn't want her friends around. It was her way of letting people know she can fight her own battles without support. Of course she didn't really expect anyone else to make fun of her, but it was a 'just in case' situation.

One of her favorite songs came on and she started singing along lightly. She loved singing. She always thought about writing her own song but thought better of it. She would rather just listen to music than write it. She sat beside the lake, in an open area where people could see her. She didn't want to make it seem like she was hiding from anyone or anything. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on it, still singing along to her song.

She closed her eyes as a light breeze washed across her body. She inhaled the fresh air and savored the smell of it. It really was a beautiful Sunday. She kept her eyes closed for a few minutes, it felt nice. As she was singing along to her song, she didn't realize she had company. Said company was going to tap her shoulder but he heard her singing. He decided to keep inconspicuous for now, not wanting to frighten her.

After about 5 minutes, Rose opened her eyes and spotted a shadow behind her. She took a deep breath and mentally braced herself for whatever was to come next. She took her ear phones out and stood up. As she turned to the person who was standing behind her, it was the last person she expected to see today. Scorpius. 'Great…' Rose sarcastically thought to herself. A small part of her, however, was kind of thrilled to see him pursuing her.

Scorpius smiled a little and asked if they could talk. Rose nodded and sat down again. She didn't feel like standing and listening to him. Scorpius sat down beside her, a little hesitantly though Rose noticed. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Malfoys and their air of superiority. "I'm assuming you want to talk about what happened last night?" Rose asked brusquely.

"Actually, no. I wanted to run something by you."

Rose only raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

"I was wondering how you would feel about being my girlfriend?"

Rose burst out laughing. This had to be a joke. She looked around to see if anyone was watching to make fun of her or something. It was Scorpius' turn to raise his eyebrows. She immediately stopped laughing after seeing the look on his face. "Oh, you're serious? Why?"

Scorpius looked a bit insulted, she guessed no other girl questioned his proposals. "Last night I saw a side of you that you hide from everyone else; a side that likes to have fun, no holding back. In all honesty, I want to get to know you more. I want to see who Rose Weasley really is. It seems the only people that really know you are your best friends. I tried asking Albus about you and it seemed he didn't even really know you. So, what do you think? Would you like to date me?"

Rose sat for a few minutes, contemplating everything Scorpius just told her. To her, it just seemed like she was forbidden fruit. What would happen if he didn't like the taste of her, metaphorically speaking of course. She thought about their future as a couple. Scorpius just seemed like the type to want what he can't have. He probably knows about the fact that she hasn't been with a guy all of her years at Hogwarts. She was probably only going to be an accomplishment to him, another notch in his bedpost.

"No," was her simple answer.

She walked away without explaining why she said no. She put her ear phones back in and resumed listening to music.

**Next time on His Gryffindor Minx: it's the weekend Rose has been dreading: Thanksgiving. let the drama unfold. as Gossip girl once said, what's a holiday without a side of drama? **

**o.O**


	8. Things I Am Not Thankful For

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.**

_**A/N: Promised you all i would be quick :) here ya go.**_

Things I am not thankful for

It had been a week since she told Scorpius 'no'. He obviously didn't know what it meant though. He kept trying to talk to her and get her to reconsider. Her answer was and will always be the same, no. Even though Scorpius was one of the hottest guys in school, he just wasn't her type. Her friends kept asking her why she didn't want to date him. She would just brush them off every time. It was kind of a hard subject for her to talk about.

Just before Thanksgiving weekend her friends demanded her to tell them the reason or they threatened to not speak to her for two weeks. They were sitting in their room when her friends threatened her. "Ugh, fine! If you really want to know that bad." Both of her friends nodded their head once in confirmation.

"When I was younger, my dad had this look in his eyes. It was like, I dunno… a 'daddy's little girl' look. It made me feel so loved when he looked at me like that. When I started drinking and rebelling against my mom, he started losing that look. The worst was when I was raped. The look turned from 'daddy's little girl' to 'disappointment' because he believed what my mom said. It hurts me right to the core that I know he'll never get that look back. Even if I do finally convince my family I was raped, I already know he's not going to get that look back. His 'daddy's little girl' look was what made me feel special. Obviously Hugo was a 'mama's boy' and got everyone else's attention as well. My dad's look was the only thing that kept me smiling all these years. After Hugo was born, I was cast aside. 'Look at Hugo with his curls.' 'Look at Hugo's dimples.' I figured when he grew older, everyone would grow out of it. When I turned 14, my mom became the Minister of Magic. Being the Minister changed her. She never had time for us anymore, and if she did have a little time, she'd give it to Hugo. She also realized appearance is everything, so she started pretending we were the perfect family. Then my Grandma Jean got Alzheimer's and added more attention for my mom. I just swallowed it all and plastered a smile on my face because I always thought I'd have my 'daddy's little girl' look. Now that I know that I won't get it back, I want a different look. I want an 'only girl in the world' look from a man I love. Something in my gut is telling me Scorpius will never be that guy. When I really think about it, I feel like I'll just be another girlfriend to Scorpius, nothing special. That's why I've remained single all these years at school. Not all high school sweethearts stay together. I just don't want to look back one day and regret how I wasted weeks, months or years of being in a relationship just because the guy was hot. I'd rather wait until I'm out of high school before I start dating. When I was raped, my virginity was stolen from me. But there was one thing that guy couldn't steal from me, my innocence. He showed me just how cruel and scary the world can be, but it didn't affect my beliefs. I believe that someone really can have a fairytale happy ending. It's probably cliché and silly of me to believe it, but I do. I don't mean to judge Scorpius, but he just seems like a bad boy type. The type that doesn't believe in happy endings or fairytales. All he wants is a trophy to call his. I may be wrong but I may be right too. I just don't want to chance it. That's why I told him no."

Kianna and Mimi just stared at her for several minutes.

"God, you make me feel so common when you get all deep like that." Kianna finally broke the ice.

"Yes, I have to agree. We both may be smart in academics, Rose, but that's not the only thing you're smart in. Your intelligence goes beyond academics."

"Oh stop. I'm not that smart." Rose blushed.

"She's just being modest." Kianna said to Mimi while pointing her thumb at Rose.

"Can we finish packing for Thanksgiving now?" Rose asked.

Kianna sighed. "Might as well."

"We'll only be a floo-call away this weekend if you need us for emotional support." Mimi smiled in reassurance.

"I know." Rose returned the smile and winked.

...

On the way home, the girls talked and laughed. Rose had a quick nap before they arrived at King's Cross. She dreamed of her first year at Hogwarts again. When she awoke, she assumed it was a reminder of what she wanted to ask her friends. "Kianna, Mimi… I've been meaning to ask something."

"Hmm?" Mimi looked up from the book she was reading.

"What's that?" Kianna asked.

"In our first year, why did you get into an argument with the hat, Kianna? How did the hat make you cry, Mimi?"

Both girls slumped a little in their seats, looking bashful. Rose almost giggled, they looked so cute.

"The hat didn't know where to put me at first. It said I basically had the traits of all the houses. Then it told me I had a big mouth and a short temper. I was insulted. It's a piece of ugly old fabric and it has the nerve to insult me?"

Rose started laughing. Yup, that was Kianna for you.

"It's not funny! It's very insulting."

"Yes, it's not." Rose covered her mouth, attempting to stop her laughing.

Mimi was trying to look inconspicuous, hoping to be ignored. "What about you, Mimi? Why did you start crying?"

"Umm, it's nothing really." She squeaked.

Both Rose and Kianna raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, okay! I just felt violated. It saw everything that was in my mind. It also 'tsked' me for lying about breaking a vase when I was younger and blaming it on the House Elf. It said that House Elves should be treated with the same respect as witches and wizards. It also said I was very naughty for keeping it to myself all these years and not telling the truth. I was only 11 at the time!" Mimi whined the last sentence.

Rose began laughing again, harder this time. Kianna also joined Rose in laughing. After Rose was finished, she rubbed the tears from her eyes from laughing so much and hugged both her friends. "Oh God, how I love you both so much."

All three friends started laughing.

Kianna and Mimi returned the sentiment just as the train lurched to a halt at King's Cross. They all grabbed their luggage and exited the train together. Rose said one last goodbye to her friends as she spotted her mom and dad.

"Remember, we're only a floo-call away or even a letter away."

"Yes, I remember." Rose hugged both her friends and headed towards her parent's.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" her mom asked.

"Okay," she replied dryly.

She put her ear phones in and blasted her iPod. She wasn't in the mood for small talk. Once Hugo joined them, they flooed back to their home in Godric's Hollow.

Rose started heading to her room upstairs as soon as they arrived, Hugo following behind her when their mom's voice stopped them. "Grandma Jean will be joining us for Thanksgiving this year. I just wanted to remind you that she has Alzheimer's and to not be offended if she doesn't remember you two." Rose only nodded in reply. "Also, Harry and his family decided to join us for Thanksgiving. A few others from work will be here too. Both of you are to be on your best behavior when they all arrive."

Rose just continued up to her room when her mom finished talking. She tuned out what Hugo said, probably brown nosing.

...

Rose pretty much spent all of Friday and Saturday in her room doing homework or writing letters to her friends. Even though Thanksgiving was on Monday, they had their dinner planned for Sunday. Grandma Jean arrived early Sunday morning. As Rose went to say hi she saw that her grandmother's condition seemed to be getting worse.

"Hermione, how many times have I told you to stop doing that weird stuff! What if your father caught you? It's not normal what you're doing."

"Mother, we've been through this. I'm a witch, remember? Professor Dumbledore explained everything a long time ago."

"Nonsense. There's no such thing as witches -"

Rose quietly left without being noticed. She felt bad for her grandma. Magic could only do so much. As she was walking back up to her room, the fireplace lit up and her Uncle Harry appeared.

"Uncle Harry!" She ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

Her Aunt Ginny walked out behind him. Rose looked at her with contempt while she was still hugging her uncle. Whatever her uncle replied, it fell on deaf ears with Rose. When her aunt merely returned the look, anger flared in the pit of Rose's stomach. As she let go of Harry, he noticed the exchanged looks. Rose decided it was best she acknowledged her aunt before her uncle started asking questions.

"Aunt Ginny," she said in a clipped tone. She air kissed both of her aunt's cheeks.

"Rose." Ginny used the same tone.

Rose continued up to her room, she took another glace and saw that her aunt was still looking at her. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she ascended the stairs.

Dinner was ready at precisely 6 o'clock later that evening. Everyone gathered around the dining room table. Rose took a seat between her father and her Uncle Harry.

Her father started the 'I am grateful for' routine that happens before every thanksgiving meal. By the time it got to Rose, she bowed her head and said, "I am grateful for my two best friends." She raised her head and smiled.

A moment of awkward silence passed before her mom spoke up. "Now, dear, I'm sure you're grateful for your family too." Hermione smiled at her guests when she finished.

Rose's smile faded. "No, I'm not actually." Hermione gave her a daughter a look. "I don't want to lie. If I were to say I'm grateful for my family, I would be lying. Didn't you teach me not to lie, mother?" Rose smiled deviously.

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen, Rose?"

"Wouldn't it be rude to leave our guests? Whatever you have to say, surely it can be said in front of them. Aren't we family, after all?" Rose's smile grew wider.

"Kitchen. Now." Hermione enunciated both words. "If you all would please excuse us for a moment," she finished with grace.

Rose and Hermione stood up and headed to the kitchen.

As soon as the door was closed, Hermione turned towards her daughter with anger written all over face. "What do you think you're doing? I don't know what kind of shenanigan you're trying to pull, but it better stop right now."

"Or what, mother? What are you going to do about it? Cut my allowance? Ground me?"

"I will be the one to decide the punishment. Do believe me when I say there will be punishment if you continue with your narcissistic attitude."

"Narcissistic? Do you even hear yourself when you talk to your kids? We aren't your constituents, we're your children. You don't have to use big words. Why not just say self-centered?"

"I will not be told how to talk to my own child. Now, you will go back in there and apologize for your adolescent behavior."

"I see your 'apology' and raise you a 'hell no'."

"Rose Amelia Weasley, you will not speak to me that way. I am your mother."

"You may be my mother DNA-wise but I don't know about blood-wise."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means when the fuck did you become such a cold-blooded bitch."

*SLAP*

Rose gasped and cupped her cheek.

"I will NOT be talked to in such a manner. Not after everything I've done for you."

"Like what?! Give me one example. Don't you dare say life because I didn't ask to be a part of this family."

"That's it. Go to your room. I cannot deal with you right now. I have a dinner to attend to."

"I cannot WAIT until I turn 17. Because when I do, 'believe me when I say' I'm getting as far away from you as I can."

There were tears mixed with anger in her mom's eyes when she walked away. Rose didn't care. She walked back up to her room through the dining room. Obviously everyone heard the conversation. It's not like they were that far away. Rose didn't hear Ginny get up to follow her.

When she got to her room, she slammed the door and went to stand by the window. There was a light knock at her door. As she was about to tell whoever it was to go away, the door opened and her aunt peeked in. The same anger from earlier flared again.

Ginny walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "Quite the scene you pulled downstairs. I'm not surprised though. The stuff you do just to be the center of attention. Your mother is doing the best she can, but clearly that's not enough for you."

"How dare you try to come to my house and tell me who my mother is. I think I know my own mother, Ginny."

"Clearly you don't with the way you're behaving. First it's lying, now it's being rude in front of guests. What's next? Getting pregnant while you're still in high school? I wouldn't be surprised if that were to happen though."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You already know what it means."

"You know what? Fuck you. I came to you with a horrible secret and you call me a liar. I thought you were family. Clearly you're not. Because if you really were my family, you would have been there for me. You would have given me the comfort that I needed. I needed someone to believe me, and I thought I could turn to my aunty. How did that turn out? You called me a liar and told me to be ashamed of myself. I did feel ashamed, for months. I didn't want to tell anyone else because I figured they wouldn't believe me. If my own mother, father and aunt wouldn't believe me, who else would? That's what I kept thinking. My best friends finally convinced me to tell them. They were immediately on my side, as family should be. They told me to not be ashamed of myself. That I am not a liar."

"You are a liar. We, your family, saw that you just wanted attention; acting out, doing drugs, drinking. Need I say more?"

"Yeah I'm not going to deny that I did all that. The thing is though, I'm human. Humans make mistakes. We aren't perfect as my mom tries to claim we are. You, though? You're the adult. You should've known better. You were the adult and you did nothing. Even if you didn't believe me, you should have made me feel better anyways. I didn't deserve what happened to me. Nobody deserves something like that. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Ginny had nothing to say. She stood there dumbstruck.

"Now get the fuck out of my room before I physically throw you out, bitch. And if you even think of slapping me like my mother did, feel free. I have a lot of anger that I need to let go of." By this time, Rose was right in front of Ginny's face.

Ginny cleared her throat and straightened her shirt as if it needed to be straightened. She walked out of the room without saying a word.

Rose took deep breaths and clenched her fists. She walked back to the window and stood there for a bit longer.

...

After the dinner was over and all the guests were gone, Hermione went to talk with Rose. She knocked but there was no answer. She opened the door, figuring her daughter was too angry to say anything. She entered the room to discover it was empty. She checked the bathroom, her room and lastly Hugo's room. Hugo claimed he hadn't seen her since dinner. She ran downstairs to her husband Ron who was sitting in the living room.

"Ron, Rose is gone."

**Next time on His Gryffindor Minx: The search is on for Rose. family members are grief-stricken to learn she is missing. are they really grief-stricken though? the cavalry is called in. who would the cavalry be though? and where oh where could Rose be? **

**o.O**


	9. A Mother's Undying Love

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.**

_**A/N: i'm on a roll :) enjoy.**_

A Mother's Undying Love

It was after 11p.m. and Rose was missing. Hermione was floo-calling other family members to ask if they had seen her. She started panicking by the time she heard 'no' for the third time. All of the Weasley family came to support Hermione and Ron and help search for Rose. The family members that knew Hermione and Rose got into an argument earlier that evening were trying to console her.

A million and one things were running through Hermione's mind. The negative side was overpowering the positive side in her mind. A thought suddenly struck her, one she didn't think of in the first place. The people that were hugging her were startled when she bolted to the fire place. Hermione threw the powder into the fire and announced Kianna's address. There was no one sitting in the living room so Hermione starting calling out 'hello'. She was relieved to see that it was Kianna coming to see who was calling out from the fire place.

"Kianna, my daughter is missing. Is she with you?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley, she's not. I'm coming over to help look, let me get dressed."

"Okay, thank you Kianna."

Hermione took her head out of the fire place to grab some more powder. As she threw the powder in again, she called out Mimi's address this time. She caught Mimi's mother just as she was heading to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

"Could I please have a moment with Mimi, Cho? It's urgent"

"I'll go wake her."

"Thank you."

Mimi rushed down the stairs with sleep still evident in her eyes.

"Hi, Mimi. I'm sorry to wake you up at such an hour but my daughter is currently missing. I was wondering if you had seen her?"

All the sleep was gone from her eyes in an instant. "No, I haven't. Give me 10 minutes and I'll help look."

"That would be very helpful, thank you."

A couple houses down the street, a lonely girl was sitting on the second floor of a house that had been secluded for over 40 years. She was sitting in the nursery, the very spot where Lily Potter had sacrificed her life for her son. Rose read once that magic leaves traces behind. She stumbled across her uncle's parent's house when she was 15. She was walking by when the house suddenly appeared. She read the inscription that was in front of the house. After that she asked her uncle what happened. He told her about how his parent's were murdered and how his mother had made the ultimate sacrifice which saved him from the killing curse.

After that, Rose decided to try an experiment. In the wizarding world, love was considered magic. Since magic left traces behind, Rose stood in the spot where Lily stood when she was murdered. The rush of love that Rose felt made her wonder if that's how it felt to take your first breath as a baby. Her chest swelled with something she couldn't describe. It was mesmerizing. After her experiment, she returned every now and then just to feel the love of Harry's mother. The way she was feeling right now, all the love in the world couldn't stop her tears from falling. All the hateful things she said to her mom and aunt. Even though it hurt them, it hurt her as well. She was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth, crying. She kept wondering how things managed to get so bad over the years.

Kianna and Mimi arrived one after the other. Mimi told Hermione her and Kianna would search alone. It was better if they all split up, so they could find Rose faster. Hermione agreed and put everyone into teams. Mimi grabbed Kianna's arm and led her out into the street. She found an empty spot behind one of the houses and stopped.

"What are we doing here?" Kianna asked.

Mimi didn't answer as she took off her friendship bracelet and tapped it with her wand. The friendship bracelet rose in the air and started twirling slowly.

"Whoa." Kianna exclaimed.

An arrow pointed straight at Kianna and another arrow pointed in a different direction. The bracelet glowed orange and yellow. The orange half glowed brighter than the yellow. Mimi grabbed the floating bracelet and started walking in the direction the yellow half had pointed.

"What did you do?"

"Shh. I'll explain once we find Rose. I figured she was still in the neighborhood somewhere. Once we get closer to her, the yellow half will glow bright like yours."

After a couple minutes of walking, Mimi tapped the bracelet again. The arrow pointed slightly to the left but still straight. She kept following the direction. Another couple minutes passed when the yellow half shined the same as the orange half. Mimi looked up and saw that they were standing in front of a house that looked abandoned. She tapped her wand on the bracelet to make it stop glowing and slipped it on her wrist again.

She hurried inside the house and searched the bottom floor quickly. When there was no sign of Rose, she started walking up to the second floor. When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard soft sobbing. She ran down the hall and found Rose sitting on the floor, crying. She threw her arms around Rose and hugged her tightly.

"Mimi! Kianna! How did you guys find me?"

Kianna crossed her arms and replied, "Yeah Mimi, how did we find her?"

"After you told us you got raped, I searched for a spell that would help us locate each other if something bad were to happen. I put the spell on our friendship bracelets. It only has a three mile radius though but I figured you hadn't gone far. You're not 17 yet, so there's still a magic trace on you. If you had used magic, the Ministry of Magic could have traced your whereabouts. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"That's what you consider two and two?" Kianna asked in astonishment.

"Well, yeah." Mimi answered sheepishly.

"I'm happy it was you two that found me." Rose said.

"So, what happened? Something bad must have happened that made you leave your house."

"I got into an argument with my mom and aunt. I wanted to get away and clear my head."

"Why here though?" Kianna asked while looking around with disgust.

"I can show you better than I tell you." Rose replied while standing up.

"Huh?" both her friends said at the same time in confusion.

Rose grabbed Mimi's shoulders and made her stand where she stood a second ago.

"Oh wow! What is that?"

"It's a mother's undying love."

Kianna bumped Mimi over with her shoulder. "Holy shit! That's awesome."

Rose recounted the story of what happened here over 40 years ago. When she was finished, both of her friends had their mouths open in shock. After she was finished telling the story of what happened, she explained how she discovered the 'undying love' part. "I come here every so often to feel love that I don't feel at home. The love that I feel here is what I wish to feel at home. When things get to be too much, I come here and just sit in that spot."

"The argument must have been really bad to make you want to come here." Mimi observed.

"It was." Rose lowered her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kianna asked.

"I feel like… ever since I was raped, a monster was born inside of me. A sleeping monster that was just waiting for the right moment to awaken. All of the emotions that I've been swallowing since I was 14 slowly formed a monster that I don't recognize. The girl that argued with my mom and aunt wasn't me, it was the monster. Whenever I hide inside of my own mind, the monster takes over. It's sort of like it's protecting the vulnerable side of me. After tonight though, it went too far. I saw it all happen like I was watching a movie. I saw how much it hurt my mom and aunt. I came here hoping to ease my pain and heartache. This little spot in all this destruction gives me hope that through every disaster, there's always a little bit of love. If not for this spot, I would have lost all hope when my family turned their back on me when I was raped. All the love in the world can't make me feel better right now though. I just don't understand how my family doesn't believe me. Isn't family supposed to have your back no matter what? I feel like I don't even have a family anymore. I don't want to feel that way though. I don't even know how to feel right now. Am I right to feel this way?" Both friends saw the desperate look in Rose's eyes.

"Oh sweetie… I wish I could take all your pain away. The only way for me to do that though would be to kill you. It's normal for you to feel everything your feeling right now. Your beliefs about family are right. They are supposed to support you no matter what. When we were children, pain was easy for them to heal. They would just kiss it, or put a bandaid on it, or take you to the hospital. As we grow older, though, the pain changes. It's not so physical anymore, it's mostly emotional now. Some parent's are lucky to know how to console emotional pain, but others aren't. Then there are those few who want their children to stay just that their whole life, children. They don't want you to grow up. I don't know which category your parent's fall under. It's not for me to judge. Just know that Kianna and I are always going to be for you, through everything. If you can't feel the love from your family or from this spot, then feel the love from us, your best friends."

Rose started crying harder at this sentiment. Both friends embraced her in their arms, crying with her. They could feel her pain. At this moment, all three friends were one; one entity feeling the pain and heartache of one hurting human being.

"If I… didn't have… you two… I probably wouldn't… even be… breathing right now… I probably… would have… committed suicide." Rose said between sobs.

"Shh. It's okay. We're here now. Just let it all out." Kianna consoled while rubbing Rose's back.

They stood there for a good 20 minutes before Mimi suggested they head back to Rose's house.

Rose nodded. "When we get back to the house, can you stay by my side? I don't want any of my family hugging me, I just want to go to my room."

"Yes, that's fine." Mimi answered.

Mimi had her arm around Rose's waist and Kianna had her arm around her shoulders.

When they got back to Rose's house, Hermione stood immediately and tried to hug her daughter. Rose had her face down, she didn't see Kianna and Mimi shake their heads 'no.' Hermione's shoulders slumped but she understood the gesture. She sat back down and started crying quietly again. Kianna and Mimi led Rose up to her room. When they laid her down on the bed, they both laid on each side of her.

The next day they all boarded the train back to school. Rose was still not on speaking terms with her family. Mimi and Kianna suggested the family just give Rose her space for now, they all agreed.

_**quick author's note: the idea of Lily's love came from Dumbledore in book 6 of Harry Potter. he said magic leaves traces behind. in book 4, Voldemort called 'love' old magic. hope you liked this chapter :) **_

**Next time on His Gryffindor Minx: it's every witch and wizard's favorite holiday... HALLOWEEN! the one time of year they can show off their magic with their costumes. can you guess what Rose is going to dress up as? **

**o.O**


End file.
